Chat X
by Metal Fan
Summary: Un chat muy gracioso entre amigos


**Rafa:** Me quedé con muchas dudas... Debe  
haber alguna manera de que CC nos  
explique los cabos que dejó sueltos.

**Yo:** Podrías enviar una carta amenazante.

**Rafa:** Tú eres la mata del vicio X-philo, me  
puedes explicar las cosas que Chris  
dejó sin resolver.

**Yo:**A ver Rafa, recordemos un poco:  
Productor ejecutivo Chris Carter... Chris Car-ter

**Rafa:** ¿Cómo pudo Scully quedar embarazada  
de Mulder si nunca vimos las escenas  
XXX?... tengo serias dudas sobre la  
Paternidad.

**Yo:** ¿En serio?, tu tuviste 3 hijos con tu  
esposa y nadie vio como... Yo también  
empiezo a dudar...

**Rafa:** William era alien y ayudaría a colonizar  
la tierra, eso quiere decir que los que  
querían matarlo no eran malos, solo  
querían acabar con una amenaza. No  
estoy siendo cruel, solo abierto a la realidad.

**Yo:** ¿Abierto eh?... mira muchos  
pensamos que tus hijos son verdaderas  
amenazas pero aun así retenemos  
nuestros instintos asesinos.

**Rafa:** ¿Qué tienes en contra de mis hijos?

**Yo:** Nada, solo que tu empezaste  
a achacar..

**Rafa:** ¿Qué William es tu hijo?

**Yo: **Como si lo fuera. Es mas ya quisiera yo  
que lo fuera porque Mulder es el padre  
y los niños no se hacen solos...

**Rafa:** Seguro estás echando baba

**Yo:** No, como crees...un balde ¡rápido! ¡rápido!

**Rafa:** No hagas esos comentarios,  
Ana nos está leyendo.

**Yo:** Si aprendieras a leer de una buena vez,  
no pasaríamos por estos aprietos.

**Rafa:** Sería bueno que Gamavisión  
comprara la temporada 9 traducida.

**Yo:** Yo también creo que sería bueno que  
Gamavisión comprara la novena... a secas,  
y de paso que compre la 4, 5, 6, 7 y 8  
como para no perder el hilo de la historia.

**Rafa:** Así que los extraterrestres cambian  
de forma.

**Yo:** Ya ves que lechosos son, yo para  
cortarme el cabello tuve que pagar 2  
dólares, ellos de gratis cambian de look.

**Rafa:** Al menos al fin murió el fumador.

**Yo:** Igual que Hussein y Ben Laden.

**Rafa:** Vamos... le explotó un misil en la cara.

**Yo:** A Mulder lo enterraron y 3 meses después...

**Rafa:** Tengo un vecino que se  
parece al fumador, pero no fuma.

**Yo:** Intenta regalándole semillas de girasol.

**Rafa:** Ahora Mulder ve a los muertos, en  
The Truth vió a Krycek, los  
Pistoleros. Me parece que finalmente  
el tipo enloqueció.

**Yo:** Pero si en ese episodio yo también  
los vi... creo que visitaré un psicoanalista.

**Rafa:** ¿Por qué Doggett no intentó  
algo con Scully, si está guapísima?

**Yo:** Porque todo hombre que se acerca a Dana  
a menos de dos metros, muere por extrañas  
circunstancias. Es feo pero no bruto.

**Rafa:** Si los precios de las temporadas en DVD  
siguen así, me tocará hacer Steaptease  
para conseguir dinero.

**Yo:** Con ese cuerpazo que te dio Dios, conseguirías  
mas dinero amenazando con hacer Steaptease.

**Rafa:** Solo falta que cuando por fin consiga para  
comprarme la tempo en DVD, me venga  
rayada y se me cuelgue el reproductor.

**Yo:** Vaya, es la primera vez que oigo que un  
reproductor de DVD se suicida. Como  
está el mundo.

**Rafa:** Después de ver a Mulder decidí  
suscribirme al canal Playboy.

**Yo:** Aclaremos, después de ver a Mulder te suscribiste  
a ese canal... Ummm pa' mi que te cambiaste  
de equipo. No hagas esas confesiones no  
ves que tu esposa te está leyendo.

**Rafa:** No por Mulder, por el porno,  
es aficionado al porno.

**Yo:** Habla claro pues, que me confundo.

**Rafa:** No crees que Skinner y Maggie hacen  
linda pareja.

**Yo:** ¿Has estado leyendo fanfictions últimamente?  
Ya pronto me sales con que Mulder guardaba  
los óvulos de Scully en el refrigerador  
junto al jugo caducad...

**Rafa:** Hablando de fanfics, estás escribiendo uno.  
Pero si tu nunca has escrito nada, había que  
amenazarte con pistola para que hicieras los  
deberes.

**Yo:** Ya ves, algo bueno salió de todos estos años  
de XF, ya no le temo al bolígrafo.

**Rafa:** Cada vez hay menos concursos  
para conseguir mercancía XF...

**Yo:** Bueno, siempre queda el recurso rápido  
y eficaz de acercarse a una tienda, y  
decirle al vendedor: "Buenos días podría  
venderme...

**Rafa:** Sabes, la nave de FTF ya la había visto antes...

**Yo:** Para que veas como está la cosa,  
tu ya hasta has estado en una nave...

**Rafa:** Me refiero a que es idéntica al Giger de  
Alien, solo faltaba Sigourney Weaver  
con su lanzallamas.

**Yo:** Bueno... estaba el fumador y su cigarro.

**Rafa:** Debes admitir que Diana Fawley  
tenía su encanto.

**Yo:** Hay si que dañaste la conversación. Ni harto  
de whisky y con los ojos vendados un loco  
podría llegar a pensar algo como eso. ¡Por Dios!

**Rafa:** A veces siento que  
desperdiciamos 9 años en esto.  
No obtuvimos nada de los XF.

**Yo:** A ver amigo habla por ti, ya que hace 9 años  
tenías esposa, responsabilidades, etc.  
Yo hace 9 años tenía 10 estaba en la escuela,  
si no ocupaba mi tiempo en los XF, lo hubiera  
ocupado en el nintendo. En cuanto a que no  
obtuvimos nada... no quiero seguir metiendo  
a tus hijos en esta conversación.

**Rafa:** Aun así no me arrepiento del  
tiempo que perdí.

**Yo:** Yo tampoco me arrepiento del tiempo que perdiste,  
sino donde hubiera visto la serie yo, si no tengo cable...


End file.
